


Preference

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carol and Therese discuss photography preferences.





	Preference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Do you have a photography preference?” Carol asks, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “You seem to prefer live subjects to still life.”

Therese shrugs, backing away from the abandoned building. Ivy crawls over the grimy windows; stark green against the dirty slush and rusting doorways. Her fingers are beginning to flush deep purple, cheeks moving from pink into red. 

“I like still life,” she grumbles, fussing with her camera, “Subjects never talk back.” 

A still life has potential for ruin either by weather, crowds or human interference. 

“Do I talk back?” 

“No, but Abby and Rindy do.”


End file.
